Bubble Trouble
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Malik have trouble with their Yami's and Bubbles. Contains soap, knocked out figures and a movie. I've been typing this for weeks.


Bakura: Let's get this over with.

Ryou: Do you even know what's going on?

Bakura...No

Ryou: Yugi, explain

Yugi: well......

Pie: No time! Go!

Ryou: But.....

Pie: No! Go!

Yugi: Pie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Story Starts:

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

Yugi looked up from his spot on the floor to see Yami in the doorway. Yugi was seated next to Ryou and Malik, blowing bubbles. "Blowin bubbles" he answered "Bubbles?" said Yami frowning "what are bubbles?" "You don't know what bubbles are? Asked Malik raising an eyebrow. Ryou turned to Yugi. "You never told him about bubbles?" He said. "Never came up until now" said Yugi shrugging. "You have to tell him now" said Malik "or he'll never leave us alone." "Yeah. No need to repeat the events of the ice cream factor" said Ryou. They all shuddered.

"Okay Yami" said Yugi "we'll show you what bubbles are." Yami ,who had been waiting patiently, bounded over and plopped himself down next to Yugi.

"So what are bubbles?" He asked.

"What are bubbles?" Said a voice.

They all looked over at the kitchen doorway to see Marik and Bakura enter.

"That is such a stupid question" said Marik.

"Yeah" said Bakura "everyone knows what bubbles are"

"What are they then?" challenged Ryou placing his hands on his hips.

"Um" said Marik

"Well" said Bakura "everyone knows that bubbles are shiny containers used to trap prisoners of war and torture them to insanity". Bakura looked very proud with his explanation and was sure he was correct. Malik snorted, trying to hide his laughter.

Yami turned to Yugi with a panic expression.

"That's not true is it Yugi?" he asked "your not trapping innocent people in bubbles and torturing them?" "No Yami" said Yugi rolling his eyes "we are not trapping people in bubbles and Bakura is wrong".

"Yami, Bakura is an idiot when it comes to the modern world" said Ryou.

"Find then Mr Know-it-all" said Bakura scowling "tell us what a bubble is"

"Gladly" said Ryou "Bubbles are round air-filled spheres made of soap and water"

"They are made for child entertainment" continued Malik

"And are 100% harmless" ended Yugi

"Satisfied?" said Ryou smirking at Bakura's shocked face. Was he pouting? No never. Bakura doesn't pout. Never.

"No comment" said Marik for Bakura.

"Can I have a go making a bubble Yugi?" asked Yami. "Sure Yami" said Yugi "Just dip the round end of the stick into the mixture then blow GENTLY through it until you have a bubble". "Okay" said Yami. "Hey I want to try" said Bakura waking from his stupor and marching over to sit next to Ryou. "Me too" said Marik copying Bakura but sitting next to Malik. They struggled at first but soon enough they were competing to blow the biggest bubble.

"I'm just going to get some drinks" said Yugi. "We'll help" said Malik standing up with Ryou. The Yami's didn't answer. They were in their own little bubble worlds, laughing happily. "Well that worked out fine" said Ryou "no annoying questions, objects breaking or fighting". "I could get use to this" said Malik leaning on the counter.

! CRASH !

*Laughing*

*Yelling*

They looked at each other. "I don't want to know" said Malik. "You can't have everything Malik" said Ryou and dragged his friend out into the lounge with Yugi following. They stopped seeing Bakura and Marik rolling around on the floor laughing and Yami running around the room, eyes closed. The TV was lying on its side and a bowl of marbles had been tipped over. "Not the TV" groaned Malik.

"YAMI!" shouted Yugi. Yami stopped. "Abiou?" he said waving his arms around "Abiou! You said bubbles were harmless!". "Yami stop moving!" said Yugi trying to catch his friends arms. "Hey pharaoh, there's a bubble behind you" said Bakura. "Bakura" scowled Ryou.

"Where?" said Yami jumping forward. He slipped on a stray marble and landed with a thud on the floor. "Yami?" said Yugi cautiously but when Yami didn't answer he ran over to him. "Yami!" he shouted shaking Yami's shoulders. "Bakura, you idiot" said Ryou glaring.

Everyone was silent until Marik asked "So how did this happen?"

"Pharaoh tripped and knocked himself out" Marik said instantly. Malik rolled his eyes. "I know that idiot" he said "i mean why was he running around in the first place?" "Oh" said Marik "well it's a funny story actually"

"very funny" added Bakura but shrunk back when he received a glare from Ryou.

"We were blowing bubbles" carried on Marik "and there was this one big one..."

"Very big" interrupted Bakura then was slapped across the head by Ryou.

"-It popped" said Marik "and all this slippery, slimy stuff got on our faces but then Pharaoh started to complain about a sore eye...."

"i called him a wuss" said Bakura then dodged another slap from Ryou

"-He started yelling then stood up running, knocked over the TV and marbles" said Marik "and then you guys came in".

"O......K?" said Malik glancing at Yugi. "He must have gotten bubble mixture in his eye" said Yugi "Ryou? Can you get the eye drops? There in the kitchen cabinet". "Sure" said Ryou and headed into the kitchen but first grabbing Bakura by the ear and pulling him along too. "How could bubbles hurt him?" asked Marik frowning. "It's made of soap and water" explained Malik "Soap happens to hurt when it gets in your eye". "It can't be that bad" said Marik picking up the dish. "What are you doing?" asked Malik curiously. "Showing you there's nothing bad about soap" said Marik dipping a finger in the liquid then dangling it above his open eye. "Wait!" said Malik reaching forward then watching the droplet fall and land in Marik's eye. "See!" said Marik grinning then froze. The smile dropped from his face and was replaced with a pained expression. "Ow! Shit!" he cried holding his closed eye. "Don't Panic!" said Malik thoroughly panicking "just run into the kitchen so we can rinse it out". Marik ran into the kitchen but collided with someone. They both hit the ground with simultaneous thud. Now they had to deal with two more unconscious Yami's.

(Take this moment to Anime Sweat drop)

Ryou stepped into the doorway, holding a little bottle. "Do I even want to know?" he asked looking at Bakura and Marik sprawled out on the floor. "Probably not" replied Malik nudging Marik with his foot. "What now?" asked Yugi standing. They stood in silence for awhile."Want to go to that new movie?" asked Ryou. Sure said Malik bags not paying. "That's okay" said Yugi smiling as they walked out the door "me and Ryou will but you have to get the food" "Damn it" said Malik while the other two just laughed.

The End

Bakura: well that sucked

Pie: HEY!

Ryou: Don't worry Pie; he's just sulky because he didn't get to see the movie

Pie: Oh, How was the movie by the way?

Ryou: Scary, I didn't realize it was a horror movie

Pie: That explains why Bakura is sulking

R&R please


End file.
